


Yes Ma'am

by waltwhitman



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltwhitman/pseuds/waltwhitman
Summary: How things might have happened in 6.07 if Selina and Tom hadn't been interrupted.





	Yes Ma'am

“What do you want  _ me _ to say, Tom?” she yelled. Selina could feel the floodgates about to burst open, her back and forth with Tom was about to come to a head and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

“That back when I was in the senate the only reason that I co-sponsored S473 was because I had a crush on you? That when we were in Los Angeles and we walked out on stage to accept the nomination and you grabbed my hand, and you held it up high and I was like,” she gasped for air. “Oh my God, he’s holding my hand.” She couldn’t read the look on his face, and she wasn’t even sure where she was going with all this, but she knew that she hadn’t finished yet. 

“That when I was in the looney bin I thought about you endlessly and I was terrified that I had lost something… that I would never get a real chance at again.” And there it was.

“And I, I just…” Selina looked away. She couldn’t stand the way he was looking at her, like he pitied her. She preferred it when he was furious at her, there was something so sexy about him losing control. He was always so calm and collected, always knew exactly what to say. So sue her, she liked to push his buttons.

“I mean, what the fuck do you want from me Tom?” She threw her hands up and started to turn to leave, but before she could she felt his hand grabbing her hip. It felt like a jolt of electricity.

“Lina, I don’t know what  _ you _ want from  _ me _ ,” he said gently.

Hearing that nickname brought back too many memories, mostly sad now that those days were so far gone. When things were at their worst with Andrew, spending time with Tom in the senate had made her feel like she was worth someone’s time. She didn’t like to talk about her divorce with people, but he’d always known how to make her feel better.

She felt a tear make its way down her cheek. She’d been trying desperately to keep them at bay, but the one bastard had slipped through. Tom reached with his other hand and wiped it away with his thumb.

“Lina,” he started again. “I… have often wished things turned out different.”

“Yeah,” she sniffed and batted his hand away from her face. “Me fucking too, asshole.” She paused. “And don’t fucking call me that. You lost the right to terms of endearment a long time ago.”

Tom rolled his eyes and grabbed her shoulders forcefully, pulling her up against him. “God, you are so fucking stubborn,” he growled as he planted his mouth on hers.

She gasped at the sensation of touching him. She’d missed how solid and warm he felt, especially when it felt like she had nothing to grab onto these days. Back in the old days Tom had been her anchor; she often tried not to think about how much she missed that.

Selina ran her hands up inside his suit jacket as he wove his fingers through her hair. She opened her mouth wider and he pressed his tongue inside. She moaned softly and could feel heat starting to pool in the pit of her stomach. God, only Tom could get her going like this with just a kiss, and she resented him for it.

Suddenly, Tom stiffened and tried to pull away.

“Wha-?” Selina was panting, and she didn’t even bother trying to compose herself or hide her desire.

“We should, you should,” he stuttered. “The ceremony…”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, that bastard really thought he could get her all hot and ready to go and then just run away like a fucking coward. She narrowed her eyes. “Ex-fucking-scuse me?” She grabbed his cock, which was more than half hard, and fondled him through his pants.

Tom closed his eyes and groaned. Yeah, that’s about right. Selina started stroking him and she smiled wickedly because she knew she was about to get her way. “Tom, if you don’t stick your cock so far inside me I choke, I’m just gonna tear it right off so I can take it home and do it myself tonight,” she whispered sweetly.

She watched a shiver go through his body and his eyes darken. He growled as he lunged for her again. “Yes ma’am.” His mouth was on her again and it was all teeth and the heat of his breath mingling with hers.

He reached his hands around to feel up her ass and she bit down on his bottom lip-- hard. Tom tightened his grip in response and lifted her up. “This time, I’m in charge,” he said, and Selina could feel herself getting even wetter.

“That’s what you think, bastard,” Selina responded, not quite willing to relinquish control. But just as the words left her mouth, Tom unceremoniously dumped her on the couch.

“Take off your panties,” he commanded.  Without taking his eyes off her he shed his jacket and loosened his tie.

“I’m not wearing any.”

Tom didn’t respond, only slid off his belt and unzipped his pants. Then he stood there for what felt like an eternity, staring her down.

She swallowed hard. “What the fuck are you waiting for?”

“Turn around, Selina.”

She bit her lip to suppress a moan, or whatever heinous noise was going on in her brain. “Just hurry the fuck up,” she said to try and cover how much he was turning her on with all that bossy shit.

She did as she was told, turned and kneeled, bracing herself against the back of couch. Her heart was beating impossibly loud in her ears when she felt him run his hands over her ass and lift up her dress. With one hand still on her ass he ran his other hand over her arousal between her legs and hummed at her in pleasure. She was wet alright. He gave her ass a pinch and she made a mental note: Tom? Definitely an ass man.

Selina was growing increasingly impatient though. She turned her head, “hey fucker, will you-”

Then, he shoved his length inside her all at once.

“Oh, god,” she choked out. “Oh god, oh god, oh god,” she panted as he began thrusting quickly in and out of her.

“How’s my cock now, Selina?”

“God,” was all she could manage in response. It was all so good. The sound of their bodies slapping together over and over again, the feeling of his hands rough on her ass, and how goddamn deep he was getting with each thrust. She’d forgotten how big he was and each stroke inside of her sent a shiver up her spine.

“Uh huh,” Tom grunted. He slapped her ass, causing her to emit a loud moan into the couch cushion.

Figures that Tom would know exactly how she likes it. As much as she usually relished being the dominant one in sex, it was a welcome change to not be in control. It had been so long since she had came without doing most of the work herself, and she was certainly getting close now, but she needed more.

As if he read her mind, Tom reached in between her legs to massage her clit. At that, Selina started gasping loudly and dug her nails into the couch cushions. She sometimes hated the way she sounded when she came, but she was so far past caring at this point. She let high-pitched whining noises leave her mouth uninhibited. Goosebumps were starting to cover her skin everywhere and the muscles in her thighs were twitching.

“Tom,” she moaned before she could stop herself. Finally, she was crashing over the edge, and all she could think about was him and his warm, strong hands. She regretted saying his name almost immediately because she could  _ feel _ the smirk on his face. He paused his movement to take his hand off her clit and give her ass another slap, this time harder. No doubt the cocky asshole was quite pleased with himself.

Selina knew that he wasn’t too far behind her though, his thrusts were more and more erratic and his grip was tightening on her ass. Just when she thought he was going to finish he slowed his rhythm to a stop and slid one hand up her back into her hair. “Selina,” he panted, “can I?”

Now that? Absolutely floored her. Tom asking if he could pull her hair was…  a lot to process.  _ This _ was definitely going in the book. The feeling of his hand in her hair alone was enough to make her wonder if she had a second orgasm in her. A million pithy responses were scrolling through her head, but it was all too much. All she could blurt out was a breathy, “yes.”

He grunted and immediately took a fistful of her hair. This time his thrusts into her were sloppy and hard. Tom was gentler with her than he needed to be, but a part of her appreciated his apprehension. To be honest, at that moment she wouldn’t have minded if he’d yanked all her hair out of her head.

Once he had her hair it only took a few messy strokes before it was his turn to finish with a loud moan, and when he did his upper body collapsed over her.

As content as Selina was to stay like that for a bit, with his weight pleasantly resting on her and his cock still semi hard inside her, she was coming to her senses. Time was a foreign concept to her at this point, but she knew that it couldn’t be long before Gary or Amy, or god forbid, Tom’s little bimbo wife came barging in.

“Well,” she said as she crawled out from under him, “Maybe we can make this an annual kind of deal!” He didn’t move or respond, but she didn’t much care-- she was glowing from her orgasm and her mind was running a million miles a second. She found his jacket discarded on the floor and reached for the handkerchief she knew he always carried.

She used it to wipe him from between her legs and when she was done she wadded it up and stuck it back in his jacket pocket. She heard him shift on the couch and could feel his eyes on her. “Just a little souvenir for the road,” she said with a smile.

Selina pulled her dress back over her legs and attempted to smooth it out with her hands. She frowned when the wrinkles remained and made a mental note to ask Gary to bill Tom for the dry cleaning. She glanced over at him. He was sitting on the couch with clothes still disheveled and a bewildered look on his face.

She waltzed over to him, yanked his face up to hers using his tie, and planted a big kiss on his unmoving lips. “See you out there, lover boy,” she said, giving him a pat on the cheek.

“Selina wait,” he said after she had already turned to leave.

“Tom, my adoring public are waiting for me out there,” she said. “We just went over this, I was the president, remember?” Satisfied with having the final word and leaving him speechless, she flung open the door to find Gary waiting in the hallway for her.

“Ma’am!” he blurted out.

“Oh god fucking fuck, how long have you-- you know what, forget it.” 

“Uh ma’am,” Gary said nervously. “Your hair is a little…” he reached out to try and adjust what she assumed was very obvious sex hair.

She swatted him away. “Let’s fucking go.”

“Yes ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> It drives me crazy that there's so little fic for these two, so I came out of fanfiction retirement, made an AO3 account, and wrote this. Please validate me!!!


End file.
